A Blonde, A Weird Angel, and Me
by YagamiShura
Summary: When you love someone and you can't say anything to her, how will you do to change it? Can you tell it? Or, do you want to keep it all by yourself until it will be to late to tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

 **Hello, Yagami Shura is back with another fic. And this time, it's a BiBi love triangle. Well, you can see all of what's going on on the summary. So, please enjoy the very first of this chapter. I'm sorry for a bad english, it's not my mother language after all.**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 **The Blonde, A Weird Angel, and Me**

 **[NicoxMakixEli]**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Language : English**

 **ACT 01**

Nishikino Maki, a fifteen years old teenager is joining her hands on her bed. She's muttering something as she closed her eyes.

"God, please. I beg you, I love someone, and she's a girl. Of course she's a girl, and I have a problem for that. You know that loving someone in the same gender was prohibited. I know I'm wrong, but I can't hide my feelings anymore. I love her more than anyone in this world. So please, can you give some courage to me. To be in love with her, to hug her, to embrace her, to hold her hands, to be her couple, and to be anything she want. I'm ready to take any risk. So please, let me beg this to you. I hope you granted my wish."

As she saying that, Maki closed her eyes. She's smiling before she went to bed.

"Hello, can I hear anybody here?" Maki can hear someone in her room. She opens her lids, curious. As she widely open up her eye, she see a girl in front of her. She practically looks like a female teenager, a middle school maybe. The girl is wearing a twin ponytail on her hair. But, what's so weird about that girl is that she's have a wing. A pair of beautiful wings

"W—Who are you? What do you want in my room? Wait, before I jump on that question, what are you?" Maki can't hold her question. As she speak, she bluntly ask three question in a row.

That girl twirls her hair as she keeps glaring. Her face is cute, there's no doubt about that. And a pair of wings makes her cuter. She have a ruby eye, which make her face looks like a doll.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't introduce myself. Ahahaha, my name is Yazawa Nico. As you can see, I'm an angel. I'm here to telling you that I will help your love life. I know you're praying to a God last night. So that's why God send me here to help you out. Well, introduce yourself. I can't help you if I don't even know your name, can't I?" Nico laughed as she speaks to Maki. Her wings are shaking, makes her looks cuter than before. That makes Maki blushed a bit.

"What? You're what? An angel? And I thought that Santa is not real about a short time ago, after a long time I believe that he's real. Oh gosh, how can I even saying that I need God's help?" Maki blinked in confusion. A cute little angel is in front of her, offering her help to makes Maki's love come true, and yet she can't believe that the thing in front of her is an angel.

"So, you don't believe me, heh? Well, that's not a wonder, people often think that we're not real as well, and don't believe us until we help them. You're not an exception." Nico take a deep breath.

"Wait? How could you know that I don't believe you? I didn't even said any single words to you, you're a- a good-for-nothing angel." Maki yelled angrily, but she can't find any words to insult that little angel.

"Hey, I told you that I'm an angel, haven't I? Of course I know, that's an angel job to know every single thing about their master's mind. So, can you please calling me by my name. I have a proper name I told you before, right? I'm Yazawa Nico, don't ever calling me a good-for-nothing angel anymore, you shameful spoiled brat." Nico return it to the redhead.

"And you please call me by my name either. What's that? Calling me a spoiled brat? You're a brat here, look at you. You're not even a high school student, you're body is small, like a first-year middle student. I should be the one calling you brat here." Maki reply it, reject to loose to the twin-tailed.

"What? Of course I didn't look like a high school student. I'm an angel. I don't even have age? Who are you calling a brat here? I'm practically older than you. Also, I'm here to help you, so can you please work with me. I'm here to help, so stop your argument and let's start our job! My wings are waiting for me!" To stop their long-insulting moment, Nico switch their topic to something that related to her job.

"Ah, you're right. Well, for now I will trust you. So, you're an angel. I see, I know I begging something, but I will reply it again to you. You should be grateful enough, hearing a worthless reply for you." Maki calming down her sound and started to talk.

"Well, continue."

"I'm in love with someone, as I told you before and you know that already. The problem is, we're both girls. A girl dating another is weird enough, but it's also prohibited. The second problem is, she's my senior in my school, and she's a president of the school committee. So, I beg your help, I want you to help me to win her heart. I try many other things to talk to her. But she's a busy girl, and I don't even much time left. She's graduating soon, I want to confess my feelings to her, and I want everyone in this continent allow us to date. I don't want to invite such a lame glare from every strangers. That's my wish, I want you to help me with that. If you can, than maybe I will definitely trust you."

"So, you want me to change the people's opinion about dating someone with the same gender and help you to win your girl's heart? That's an easy job for me, but you should cooperate. If you want people to change, you have to become something that will make an impact, you have to make people admiring you. By that alone, you can change their opinion. Also, if you want to win the girl's heart, at least you should be on the same department as her. I will help you to get a seat on the student council committee, but the rest is all yours. All I do is support you from behind, you should be the one who make a move by yourself. Is that clear, Maki-chan?" Confirming the wish, Nico asked the redhead once more.

"Yes, that's clear. Let's make our move, and we will make my dream come true, Nico-chan!" By that words, Maki pull Nico's hand and shake it. This is the beginning of their mission.

* * *

 **What did you guys think about the first chapter? Well, this is a multi-chapter after all. So, of course it will be such a cliffhanger like this. Eli will come on the next chapter, so stay tune with this fic.**

 **See you on the next chapter. Please, give some reviews to help me improve. I really need it for my upcoming chapter. Cheers! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

 **Sorry for the late update, guys. This story kind of hard story, even for me. But, I hope you guys still enjoy this story.**

 **I hope you guys didn't mind the Slow Pace story like this, well I don't know either.**

 **Anyway, enjoy it. And, sorry for bad english. It's not my mother language after all.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project. Seriously, even I want that so badly**

* * *

 **ACT 2**

Maki twirl her hairs as she seeing Nico talking about their plan. "You know the person that I love, right?"

"Eh? Of course I know. She's Ayase Eli, right? The student council president at Otonokizaka High School. She tall, beauty, have such a nice body, and very good at sport. Of course I know, I'm an angel after all." Nico answer the redhead's question.

"Good, know tell me your plan."

"So, listen up, Maki-chan. I'm going to make you a student council member to got Ayase Eli's attention. After that, it will be your own battle. Ayase Eli love someone which work harder than her. You have to show your own capability to her." Nico explained her mission.

Maki blinked her eyes in confusion. "Well, I know I can get more chance if I become a student council member. But, did you think it will be odd if someone like me, a freshmen become a student council member at this time of years? What will people gonna think about me? I'm going to make a huge pile of attention, and I hate it."

Nico furrowed her eye. "You know, in front of you laying an angel. You can beg anything to me, and I will grant it for sure. So, why don't you tell me that you didn't want any unnecessary attention except from Ayase Eli?" Nico asked the girl.

"W—Well, I don't think that this is going to work. Why don't we search for another potential mission that someone like me can handle it with ease?" Maki asked, of course that's not her true meaning. She just hate working with people, that's all.

"You know, Maki-chan. If we still going to be like this, you will never get Ayase Eli's heart. I'm here with you, so it should be easier for you. But, you have to work too. I'm not a God, you know. I can't make Ayase Eli love you with a blinked of eye." Nico started her argument. At this time, the plan will never work out and her job will never done.

"So, you want to say that I have to become a student council member? That's pretty much troublesome, even for the person like me. I hate work with people, and I hate getting order from people. Can you search for some potential work for me? Which can I get without so much trouble?" Maki begged the girl.

Nico let her breath goes out and exhale. "Haahh, if you want it that badly. Then I guessed I will recommend this for you. You see, in your school, there are one group called μ's. You can join the group and work with them to gather the popularity from the others. It will be longer than joining the student council, but it will be easier for you, since you have a charm-looking eye over there." Nico compliment the redhead, which makes Maki blushed a bit.

"Well—thanks for the compliment. I guessed I can try it, what's that group's activity? I can't enter the group if I didn't know what are they doing, right?"

"Eh? You don't know? You entering the same high school and you didn't know your own school activity?" Nico asked the redhead.

"Well, I'm sorry. But, I don't the type of a person who like to socialize with other people. That's a troublesome job, and I hate it."

"Haahh, why should I get such a troublesome master like you?" Nico put her hands on her face and start rubbing her face. "This is an idol group. As you can see, this group is quite popular, you can gather so many attention if you join that group. And, it will be easier for you to get Ayase's attention, too. Since this is a school club after all." Nico explained everything to the redhead.

Maki blinked her eyes again. "So, you tell me that I have to join that "idol" club? Okay, fine by me. I will join that club and get Eli-senpai's attention." Maki joint her hands with Nico's and grasp it. "Let's make my dream come true, Nico-chan."

At the next day, Maki regret every words she speak to Nico when she see the clubroom. She didn't notice when Nico said that the clubroom is an idol clubroom, the club that will make her spent the rest of her time with people. But, Maki can't regret her words anymore. She have to make her moves.

"Excuse me, this is supposed to be the idol clubroom called μ's, right?" Maki asked the ginger-haired girl in front of her.

"Eh? You came to see us? What's your business?" The ginger-haired girl asked the redhead.

"W—Well, I've been told by my friend that this is the most potential club in this high school, so I want to join this club." Maki answering the ginger-haired's question.

"Eh? Potential? What's the meaning of that? We're an idol club, not a potential club, you know." The girl's talked.

"What? That's not what I mean. I mean, this is the most popular idol club in this school, right? If you permit me, I want to join this club." Maki rephrasing her words.

"Well, why don't you say so at the beginning. We always welcoming a new member. Introduce, my name is Kousaka Honoka. I'm the leader of this group. You see, you come a little early, so there's only me in here. But, everyone's will coming here. I will introduce all of them to you, eeeehhhh new member?"

"My name is Nishikino Maki. I'm a first year at this school."

"Good, Maki-chan. Now, did you mind wait for another ten minutes?" The girl named Honoka asked her once more.

"I didn't mind, as long as it didn't take more than thirty minutes." As she speak, Maki can hear someone knocking the clubroom's door.

"Coming in, guys."

When Maki turn her head to see who's coming, she see four girls coming to the clubroom. And, alongside the girls, she saw Ayase Eli, standing with her own beauty that makes Maki's heart beat so fast.

"Ah, Maki-chan. I want to introduce you to all of the μ's members. First, this is Sonoda Umi. She's the one who make all of our lyrics. I guessed you know her, since she's also the member of archery club." Honoka introduce her to the girl which have a dark blue hair. The girl smile to her.

"The next one is Minami Kotori. She's our designer, she design all of our tage clothes and all the property." Honoka introduce another girl to Maki, which have an ash-coloured hair.

"The next one is Toujo Nozomi. The person who stand near Kotori is Nozomi. She's our mother, the one who make this group. She's the heart of our group." Honoka introduce another girl to Maki, which exchanging a smile to the redhead.

"The last but not least, well you should have know her. She's our student council president after all. Ayase Eli herself. She's our choreographer, makes all of our moves, she's so great at dancing after all." Now, the person which Maki love so much stand in front of her as her own teammates. Eli rise her hands a bit and smile to the redhead, which makes Maki's heart beat faster.

"W—Well, nice to meet all of you guys. My name is Nishikino Maki, I'm a first year, which makes me the only first-year in this club. Well, I can compose a song for this group, also makes all of its notes. I hope we can work together for this past years." Maki bow her head to the girls.

"Ahahaha, you don't have to be formal like that, Maki-chan. We all friends here, we will spent such a wonderful time together." Honoka rise her hand and smile to the girl.

"Honoka's right, Maki. You are the part of our group now, so welcome to this group. As you know, my name is Ayase Eli. You can call me Eli if you want, and please release your 'senpai' words to me." Eli put a delicate smile to the redhead, which makes Maki's face burns a bit.

"You can call me Nozomi too, Maki-chan. Since we will spend such a wonderful things together." After Nozomi, the rest of the member do the same to her, which makes Maki's first day as μ's member will be a day that she will never forgot.

When she going home, Nico greet her as usual.

"Welcome home, Maki-chan. How's the group that I recommend for you? Is that great? Did you have so much fun over there?" Nico asked the girl.

Maki only put a smile to Nico. "It's wonderful, Nico-chan." With that alone, Nico can tell that Maki is having fun. But, she know that Maki's love journey is only just begin.

* * *

 **Well, did you enjoy it? Eli makes such a short appearance at this chapter. But, how can I say it, it will be a slow pace story. I don't want to rush the story, lol.**

 **Hmmm, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Also, hope you mind give me another reviews. It will helped me out, really. It helped a lot.**

 **See you on the next chapter, though I can't give you the exact time, lol.**


End file.
